Stephendwan tyrant project
this is a top secret project organised and kept secretly by umbrella cooperation when they made an option of making me imortal and more powerful starting on april 2009 and lasting up to november the project has been secretly hidden in space center of ubcs. able to earn new abilities like to make tenticles to come out of my mouth and strangle a victim. all bomb blasts are absorbed by my body and used to make me even stonger. able to talk to any b.o.w. and tell them what to do. can look through walls with x ray vision. can use infared sights to look for body heat. can use nightime vision to see in the dark. can go for centuries with out starving or with out drinking or sleeping to death but if he does eat or drink or sleep his strengthn increases by the mintute this project has been called a major acheivement. thanks to the special ability where if he dies he comes back to life fully and healed and becomes stronger and more tyrant like but he has no weaknesses which is a big advantage all weapons and attacks to little damage and a nuclear bomb explosion will just be absorbed and become stronger weapons that cut him up he will just grow his limbs and the flesh that falls off heals him by eating it and he will also eat his enemies to heal himself a major acheivement and should be the one to fear in the umbrella cooperation and running into him is said to be pure unlucky. more info will be shown soon. he can break down through floors to get to people and jump through walls he can fall with out being hurt, he can jump as high as a mountain and he can controll his jumps and he runs as fast as a ferrai and swim faster then a tsunami and if he falls into water he can make huge waves he can also make people into zombies, majini, ganados and make other b.o.w. out of animals by just looking into their eyes. his skin camoflages into the ground perfectly making him almost invisble and he can actually turn invisible. he can also zoom into his eyes and the hearing and smell are mostly senstive and so his taste and eye sight and feel. and he is immune to every disease known to man and of too super parasites and viruses that make zombies and other things. he can pick up objects and objects and make use of the enviroment as weapon he has the ability to track his opponent immensely and hiden in the closet is no good as he can tear throw something at it no body on this game can match his strength axel scott is the only one to possilby match his strengh in a fight. *age unkowned due to the tyrant part of him *gender also unkown to him as he could be any gender as he his part tyrant. *favourite weapon his tyrant arm that impales victims